


Tevinter Beaches

by Lauded_Liar



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Day At The Beach, Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swimming, Tevinter Imperium (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauded_Liar/pseuds/Lauded_Liar
Summary: Cullen has trekked far to reach Dorian.  And all Dorian wants is to have a lovely day with the man, to spend time with him since so much time was spent apart.Maevaris as a wonderful idea.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Tevinter Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute one that was bouncing around. After the end of the Inquisition just what does Cullen do?

Dorian was watching Cullen eat. Uncomfortably watching each bite of food slip between his scarred lips. The man had barely taken his eyes off Cullen since he’d arrived in Qarinus last night. It had been a long and fretful journey from Ferelden to the city, full of strange languages and customs that Cullen had never experienced before. He had nearly turned around a dozen times on his travels to the Magister’s home. But the promise of being with the mage again had been enough to drive him forward. Ever forward.

Until he’d stepped up those large sweeping stairs at the front of the Magister’s home where Dorian had stood waiting in the doorway with a warm smile and open arms.

“Why are you watching me?” Cullen finally asked, picking up a neatly cubed piece of green melon from his plate.

“I enjoy looking at you. I missed your seeing your face. Even when it’s scowling, such as now.” Dorian said lightly, sipping at his tea.

One of Cullen’s eyebrows lifted and he looked at the Magister with a slight frown.

“Just so.” Dorian chuckled.

Cullen felt his lips turn into a smile and he also laughed softly, looking back down at his plate. There was a shadow of a person standing in the corner of the room that made him feel uneasy. The small elvish woman hadn’t moved since Cullen had entered the dining room, her eyes remaining on a spot on the floor near her feet, her hands clasped in front of her demurely. There were two metal wrist cuffs latched tightly around her forearms that drew Cullen’s eye more often than not. While they were beautifully engraved silver, their ultimate meaning was not lost on the Fereldan.

A slave.

He’d seen many like her through out the city and the surrounding country. Most did their best to blend in with the scenery around them. And many of them went entirely unnoticed by the general population as they went about their day. He’d seen a fair few, however, that had some how or other drawn the ire of a passerby. And the sharp slap of a hand or cracking snap of a whip.

“What would you like to do today, amatus?” Dorian asked as he looked away from Cullen and down at a neatly printed sheaf of newspaper in front of him.

“I... don’t really know.” He muttered as he tore his eyes from the elf and back down to his plate.

“We could go to the museum?” Dorian suggested, glancing back up.

“We could.” Cullen agreed, his fork pushing around a few stray pieces of cold egg on his plate. His eyes kept wandering up to look at the mute elvish woman standing against the wall.

“How about the theater? I’ve heard there’s a comedy playing.”

“If you like.”

“Maybe we could go for a ride. I’m sure Niveus has missed your brute of a stallion. She would love to stretch her legs.”

“Whatever you wish.” Cullen looked back down at his plate and took a deep breath.

The newspaper rustled loudly as Dorian roughly folded it up and placed it to the side. “Or we could stay here and stare at your congealing eggs until the sun goes down.” He said gruffly.

“Another possibility.” The blonde agreed, eyes flicking up as the small elf flinched slightly at the loud rustle of Dorian’s papers.

“Well, we better get to it then. Wouldn’t want to miss anything exciting! Ellia, please, more tea.” Dorian said, lifting his empty cup towards the elven woman. She bowed slightly before moving away to the kitchens to grab the tea pot. As the elf walked away Dorian stood and moved to the chair just next to Cullen, sitting down and leaning over to stare at his plate as if in rapt attention. “Truly a masterpiece. A work of art. I can see why it’s captivated you so.” One slender hand reached up to rub at the mage’s chin as if he were pondering the precise placement of the leftover eggs. Cullen glanced at Dorian out of the corner of his eye again, unable to help the smile that twitched at the corners of his lips.

The elven woman returned from the kitchen, pouring steaming tea into the Magister’s nearly empty cup. When finished she stepped away quiet as a mouse and moved around to Cullen’s cup, topping it off as well. The ex-Templar looked up and nodded towards her.

“Thank you.” He said softly as he reached for the cream nearby.

She didn’t say anything in return, only bowed low and then slipped away to return the tea pot to the kitchen.

Cullen added a small splash of cream to his tea and stirred it gently before lifting the white porcelain cup to his lips and taking a small sip. His eyes found their way back up as the woman resumed her position silently against the far wall of the room. He could feel Dorian watching him again, the same way he was watching the woman. Most likely scrutinizing every movement and facial expression, trying to read the ex-Templar’s emotions. Cullen could practically hear the man thinking. He knew there was a debate raging inside Dorian’s wonderfully complex mind as he tried to figure out what the ex-Templar was contemplating.

“We could play a game of chess.” Cullen proposed bringing pause to his lover’s unvoiced questions.

“A wonderful suggestion.” Dorian purred happily his hand reaching to pat Cullen’s thigh.

There was a knock from the wide dark wood double doors of the dining room. Both men looked up at an elderly human servant that bowed low in the doorway.

“Magister Tilani to see you, ser.”

“Oh! Maevaris, what a beautiful surprise!” Dorian said quickly standing up and stepping over towards an imposing blonde woman now standing in the spot the servant had vacated. She held her hand out, allowing Dorian to bend and kiss the back of her fingers. “Come! Have a seat. Ellia, bring tea for our guest.” Dorian turned and pulled out a chair, holding it as the tall, slender woman glided over and sat down gracefully.

Cullen sat up straight in his chair and pulled gently on the front of his slightly wrinkled cotton shirt. Dorian sat down in the chair next to him, smiling at the woman brightly. Both Tevinter’s looked impeccably put together. Dorian was wearing a light grey shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a well fitted forest green satin vest, and a fine pair of dark grey woolen trousers. His hair was swept up in it’s usual manner, a dark smudge of kohl beneath his eyes. Maevaris was wearing a bright yellow sun dress that clung to her slim form in just the right places. Her curly bright blonde hair was pinned into a low bun a few perfectly situated tendrils hanging around her lightly painted face.

All while Cullen sat in a pair of brown linen traveling pants and his wrinkled (mildly stained) white cotton shirt. His own hair a little longer and shaggier than usual. The rest of his clothing he’d brought with him had been taken down to the laundry. Dorian had promised to take him shopping for new clothes. Of course, Cullen had waved him off. He had plenty of clothing and didn’t feel the want or need to get more.

At least he hadn’t until he sat awkwardly like a peasant amongst royalty.

“Good morning, my love. I had the most curious dream last night and had to come directly here to tell you all about it.” Her voice had a low dusky quality to it. She turned her eyes and looked at Cullen, appraising him as Ellia poured a cup of steaming tea for her. “Is this him?”

Dorian glanced over his shoulder at Cullen as well. With both the Magister’s attentions on him Cullen felt his cheeks turn pink and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Yes.” Dorian answered softly as his lips pulled into a smile.

“He’s rather handsome for a Fereldan.” Maevaris said as she sipped at her tea delicately so as not to smudge any lipstick on the fine porcelain cup. “When did you arrive, dear?”

Cullen cleared his throat and picked up his tea cup to sip at it as well. “Last night.” He answered as he shifted again in his seat. He thanked Ellia softly as she cleared his plate. 

Maevaris hummed thoughtfully as she watched him. “How do you like Qarinus so far? You’ve come quite a long ways to get here.”

“It’s... different.” Cullen murmured. He glanced down as a wet snuffling nose pressed against his arm. His mabari appeared from under the table where it had been laying quietly while they ate breakfast. The ex-Templar smiled and patted the dog’s head fondly.

“A mabari!” Maevaris laughed, a bright tinkling sound. “So Ferelden! Oh Dorian, I see why you’re so captivated. He’s adorable!” Her hands clapped together in mirth.

Dorian laughed along with the woman as he reached a hand out to touch Cullen’s forearm, squeezing gently. “I am rather fond of him. We were just trying to decide what to do for the day.” Dorian said as he released his hold on Cullen’s arm and leaned back in his chair with one leg crossing the other. His grey eyes focused back on his fellow Magister.

“Hm. How about the beach? It’s a beautiful day.” Maevaris suggested as she took another tiny sip of her tea. “Do they have beaches in Ferelden?”

Cullen felt his eyebrow twitch. “Of course, messere.” He answered shortly, daring to make eye contact with the woman.

Her painted lips made a surprised ‘o’ shape at the formal title. “Please, call me Mae. I meant no offense.”

“The beach sounds wonderful! I should have a pair of swimming trunks that will fit you.” Dorian looked back at Cullen.

Cullen’s eyebrows drew together in concern. He’d heard of nobles and their fanciful day trips. He’d even had to escort one once a long time ago in Kirkwall when a noble had wanted to take his daughter from the Circle to go on a picnic along the Wounded Coast for her birthday. It had probably been one of the most miserably boring days he’d had to endure while in the city. The family had sat upon the stony beach side under a tree supping on cold chicken and salads, while Cullen and a couple of younger Templar recruits stood in their plate armor nearby, sweating in the humid heat of the summer day.

He couldn’t say the idea of a day trip to the beach excited him after that.

“Wonderful. It’s settled then.” Dorian said after a few tense moments of silence lingered. He stood up and held his hand out towards Maevaris. The woman took his fingers in her hand and stood gracefully.

“I have a carriage just out front!” Maevaris said, excitedly prancing out of the dining room.

“Do you need to head home and get anything?” Dorian asked as he followed behind her.

“I have everything I need already. Celeste and I were supposed to go to the beach last week. Alas with the rain we’ve had -”

The two Tevinter’s voices faded as they moved along towards the front entrance of the Pavus mansion. Cullen glanced over to where the elven woman had been lingering all morning. She was gone, most likely to do whatever daily chores were necessary for the upkeep of a home this size.

Dorian came sweeping back into the room a moment later. “Come!” He said as he grabbed Cullen’s hand, pulling the other from his chair and down the hallway to the stairs.

Cullen stumbled to his knees on the bottom step as Dorian pulled him quickly up the stairwell towards the bedrooms. The mage glanced down at him and smiled. “Are you alright, amatus?” He asked softly, pausing briefly as Cullen got his feet back under him.

“I’m just tired.” He admitted as he stepped up the stairs slowly.

“Ah.” Dorian paused at the top of the stairs and looked thoughtfully at Cullen. “I understand. Well... We can postpone.” The mage’s shoulders slumped a little in disappointment. “Allow you to rest a couple days.”

He knew the Tevinter was merely excited that Cullen was finally there. After the Inquisition had been disbanded Cullen had spent months with the Inquisitor and the other advisors completing the tasks necessary to ensure that everything went according to the peace treaties from Orlais and Ferelden. Dissolving an entity as large as the Inquisition was no small thing.

And afterward? Cullen had taken even more time to visit his family and work with a few of the Templar’s he’d met over the years that wanted to follow in his foot steps and stop taking lyrium.

But the draw of his Tevinter lover was always tugging at him. Enticing him to the far away land so different from everything he’d ever known.

So he’d left everything familiar. He’d packed his bags, gathered what coin he had, and rode day and night until he reached the doorstep of Magister Pavus.

Where Dorian had been waiting with open arms and warm kisses. The sound of the man’s laughter had been a boon to Cullen’s heavy heart as he’d held him close through the night.

He took the last step up the stairs and placed a hand on Dorian’s waist. “It’s alright. A day in the sun should be nice. But don’t expect too much frolicking.”

Dorian laughed brightly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cullen’s mouth before taking his hand again and leading him to the master bedroom. After stepping into the room Dorian turned and walked towards a set of double doors that led into a rather impressive closet. The man flung the doors wide and stepped inside, glancing about until he found a stack of neatly folded swimming trunks.

“Here.” He said as he dug through the stack of swimming apparel. Dorian turned around holding up a pair of pale green trunks against Cullen’s waist. “Hm.” He pursed his lips and then shook his head. “No.” The man turned away again before picking up a pair of dark orange-ish red trunks and holding them up. “Yes. This will work. You’re a smidge wider than I am. We’ll need to take you to get some of your own, unfortunately all these colors were meant for my skin tone. And you are far more pale than I. Have you ever thought about pink? You would look rather handsome in it, I bet.”

Cullen glanced about the large closet full of clothes. He was used to having a few pairs of decent pants, shirts, and boots. But this was an almost disgusting amount of clothing. An obscene display of wealth. He knew Dorian had come from an old, very powerful family but he hadn’t really, well, seen it.

And he’d been too preoccupied last night to notice the resplendent abundance around him.

“Amatus. Amatus. Come back to Thedas!” Dorian was waving his hand in front of Cullen’s face with an amused smirk on his face. Honey-brown eyes looked into storm cloud grey. “Welcome back, my love. We’ll change when we get to the beach.” Dorian picked up a pair of dark green colored round lens glasses from a nearby table of accessories and tucked them into the breast pocket of his vest. A soft hand slipped into the ex-Templar’s and once more Cullen found himself being dragged back through the hallway and down the stairs to the front doorway.

“I’ve packed a lunch for you all, master. May you have a safe trip.” The elderly human servant from earlier bowed low before Dorian. He also wore silver wrist cuffs, but his were inlayed with gold filigree.

“Very good, Lucan.” Dorian nodded and stepped out the front doors being held open by a young man in a starched black suit and small cap. His wrist cuffs were made of a dulled pewter and his eyes seemed glazed and far away when Cullen glanced at his down turned face as they walked past.

The young man shut the door primly behind them and followed down the wide sweeping stair case where a dark red passenger carriage pulled by two nearly identical bay horses waited. Maevaris waved from inside.

Dorian stopped by the open door of the carriage and held his hand out, waiting for Cullen to step in first. Cullen’s mouth twitched slightly at the edge and he paused, waiting for Dorian to get in before him. Both men stood awkwardly in front of the carriage door as they waited for the other to climb in.

“Oh, stop it! We both know you’re the flower Dorian, get in!” Maevaris said with a soft lilting laugh in her tone.

Dorian smirked at Cullen and winked before he stepped lightly up into the carriage. The mage settled down as the blonde followed in behind and the servant shut the door smartly behind them. There was a slight rocking when the young man climbed up to the driver’s seat. A sharp crack of the driving reins and the carriage pulled away from the great house.

A loud bark echoed through the front gardens as the carriage pulled away from the front entry and Cullen looked back through the window at the Mabari that was chasing after them along the white gravel road.

“Can we take him with us?” Cullen asked as he looked back at the two mages.

“I don’t see why not.” Maevaris poked her head out of the carriage window. “Pull up, Matteas! We’re bringing the dog!” She pulled her head back in and looked about. “But I don’t think I want him _inside_ with us. This is Rivani silk... Would he be able to sit up with the driver?” The carriage slowed to a rocking stop.

“Sure. He’s a smart dog.” Cullen pushed open the door of the carriage and stepped out, slapping his thigh as the dog hurtled across the gravel driveway towards him. “Bear! Come! Up!” He patted his chest and the dog jumped up to his arms. The mass of Mabari was wiggling back and forth in such excitement Cullen almost fell over. “Ger’up’ere!” He grunted as the dog used his chest as a jumping board and landed on roof next to the driver. “Now lay down, don’t move.” He commanded.

The driver was eyeing the dog with trepidation, clearly frightened of the large toothy beast that now was settling on the empty luggage space of the roof behind him.

“He’s a good dog.” Cullen reassured the youth before getting back into the carriage and closing the door. Both mages were staring at him wide eyed. “What?” He asked.

“Did you spend time with a traveling circus, amatus?” Dorian asked, amused.

“I’ve heard Mabari can reach over forty kilograms! And you just let it... Jump on you!” Maevaris was holding a hand over her heart.

Cullen’s face turned red and he looked away from the two staring mages as the carriage once more started to move forward. The Mabari had been his only companion for some time. Particularly when Cullen was trekking through the wilderness on his journey to Tevinter. He perhaps had gotten a little too comfortable with the creature. But the intelligent war dog had been fine company.

Eventually the two got tired of staring at the stoic blonde and turned their attention back to each other.

“Tell me your dream.” Dorian said to Maevaris. He leaned forward on his knees and rested his chin on folded hands.

“Oh, it was rather frightful. I can’t remember all the details but I do remember the feeling. It held an intensity I have not experienced in dreams since I was a child. You were there, my love, I remember that much. It was difficult to tell if you were on the floor of the Magesterium or if you were... at home, it’s fuzzy but the place _felt_ familiar.” The woman was staring at a spot at the back of the carriage, her eyes squinting as she tried to remember the dream. “You were fighting with someone: they were shrouded in dark I couldn’t see who it was... But there was a great blue flash of light and a splash of blood. Then I woke up screaming. It was dreadful and as soon as I woke I had to rush to you.”

Dorian was frowning at the woman with a thoughtful expression. “That sounds rather ominous.”

“Indeed. And it’s one of those dreams that just seems to be lingering. I can’t get it out of my mind.”

Cullen watched out the window of the carriage as the two spoke quietly amongst themselves about hidden meanings in the dream. The city meandered past at a gentle pace. There were people wandering through the streets dressed in billowing robes and a slightly more _pointed_ fashion than Cullen was used to. The architecture was a mix of old and new, great sweeping arches and ornate courtyards filled with flowering plants he’d never seen before. There were more people wandering a single nearby marketplace than Cullen believed there’d been in the entirety of SkyHold at it’s peak.

Eventually the city streets began to dwindle away, the sights, smells, and sounds of the bustling marketplaces diminishing as the carriage picked up pace along a well maintained roadway that led out towards the coastline.

“Dorian tells me you are a Templar. Not one like we have here but a real actual Southern Templar.” Maevaris said. Cullen’s attention turned from the green foliage outside and back towards the woman sitting across from him.

“I was.” He answered carefully.

“Was?” Her head cocked to the side a little as she studied him with her dark eyes.

Cullen glanced over at Dorian, wondering if the man had told her that he wasn’t taking lyrium anymore. And if he hadn’t, why hadn’t he? “I left the order before joining the Inqusition.”

Dorian was quiet, looking away from Cullen and Maevaris, out the windows on the other side of the carriage at the quickly passing foliage.

“I see. He had mentioned something about lyrium withdraw. Do you no longer take it?” Her expression was thoughtful.

“No.” He answered tersely. The last thing Cullen wanted to speak about with this woman was the intricacies of lyrium or Templar abilities.

Maevaris’ eyebrows rose up on her head and she blinked at his scowling demeanor. “I’m only curious. Our Templars here do not take lyrium and so I have no understanding of what it’s like. Is it true you can cast magic? Are you still able to? They say lyrium lingers in the blood for years after taking it.”

Cullen’s lips pulled into a scowl and he looked again at Dorian, the man still making a point of not looking at Cullen. After a moment of silence, Dorian shifted a little and turned to look at Maevaris with a soft smile. “I’m afraid this topic of conversation should be left for another day.” The mage said reaching over to pat the woman’s knee gently.

“But why? We have a ways yet until the beach.”

“Your insatiably inquisitive mind is exactly why I love you. But how about we speak of it another day. Poor Cullen here has had quite the trek to visit us, let’s not worry him over such dour matters just now.” Dorian said as he sat back and finally glanced over at the ex-Templar.

Cullen felt his shoulder’s relax and he let his head fall back to rest against the silk lined interior of carriage behind him.

“Very well.” Maevaris agreed. “But I’m afraid this trip isn’t to be all pleasure. We do still need to speak about the motion we’re bringing to the Floor next week. Hadius has told me that-”

Cullen allowed the woman’s voice fade to a drone in the background. Politics. It never interested him back home and he was afraid it interested him even less here. The gentle rocking of the carriage drew Cullen’s into a half awake state. His eyes slowly began to flutter shut as he watched the green leaves and bright tropical flowers slide by in a constant unending wall of color. Sleep wrapped it’s soft embrace around him.

_’Don’t be afraid of the dark. There is nothing there that you can’t face head on.’ She whispered softly._

_‘But I can’t see anything. Why can’t we light a torch?’ Cullen pleaded, his voice crackling with youth._

_‘Reach inside of yourself. Draw on the light **inside** of you.’_

_Inside. Inside of himself there was a well, bright blue and glowing. If he could just pull it out. Pull. Draw. Release._

_The glow grew until it flooded his entire being. It emanated from him and lit the darkened room._

_She stood towering in front of him widely grinning with sharply pointed teeth and clawed fingers longer than his arm._

_‘Now you see. There is nothing to fear.’_

Cullen gasped and jerked awake. He lifted his head from where it lay on Dorian’s lap, the mage’s long fingers brushing through his hair in a calming gesture.

“Welcome back to the living, amatus. You have impeccable timing.” Dorian drawled. The carriage was slowing as it drew up along the sea side. Cullen slowly sat up from where he lay.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Forgive me.” He said his voice rough.

Maevaris laughed lightly, covering her mouth with a hand. “I assume you needed it! Who knows how long dear Dorian kept you awake last night.” She winked at him slyly. His gruff response to her questions earlier didn’t seem to have harmed her good opinion of him.

Cullen coughed lightly as his cheeks flushed a bright pink. He looked back out the window as the trees slowly began to thin out and in the distance he saw the ocean. But it was unlike any water he’d ever seen. It was a bright turquoise and sapphire that glimmered invitingly under the late morning sun. Gentle waves rolled against the white sand of the beach where dozens of families lingered along the shore. Sounds of children’s laughter drifted on a warm gentle breeze blowing through the open window that tickled against Cullen’s face. The carriage drew to a stop a little ways along the road where multiple carriages were parked waiting for their respective owners.

“After you.” Dorian said to him, waving towards the door.

Cullen glanced over at the man and then grabbed the handle, opening the door and stepping out. The air was warm and humid, heavy with the scent of verdant growth and salty brine. He turned and held his hand out, assisting Maevaris as she stepped from the carriage.

“Thank you.” She said in a sultry tone, her fingers lingering on Cullen’s palm longer than was necessary.

He bowed slightly towards her before taking his hand away to hold it out towards Dorian as he peeked out of the carriage doorway. The mage’s long fingers wrapped around his own and he held tightly as the other stepped lightly down.

The driver was down in a flash and collecting a large parasol, blankets for sitting on, and the lunch packed up by Dorian’s servants.

“Don’t forget my swimsuit!” Maevaris barked as she turned and started heading down a wooden plank walk way to a set of white tents gathered nearby.

Dorian was following after Maevaris, placing his small circular sunglasses on his face delicately. Cullen frowned at the two and stepped over to the overloaded young man that was doing his best to juggle the sheer amount of _stuff_ that the two Magister’s apparently felt the need to bring with them to the shore side.

“Here. Let me help.” Cullen said, taking the picnic basket and parasol from the other’s hands.

The youth looked at him with wide wondering eyes briefly before he averted them away to the ground at his feet. Both men shifted uncomfortably for a moment before Cullen turned and walked along in the other’s footsteps, the servant following along behind with his arms full of blankets and satchels of clothing.

A sharp bark of alarm came from the carriage and Cullen stopped in his tracks, turning as Bear the Mabari pranced about on the top of the carriage. Cullen quickly set down the items he was carrying and hurried back to his canine companion.

“I’m sorry! I had forgotten you’d come! Here!” He held his arms up and the dog jumped down into them, wiggling with excitement as he set the animal on the ground. “Don’t go too far!” Cullen called after the dog as it took off like a rocket in the Magister’s wake towards the sandy beach.

The blonde returned to the items he’d set down and picked them back up, nodding towards the young servant that stood meekly nearby waiting for him. It was a strange sensation when the man walked along behind him by an exact ten paces, matching Cullen’s long stride step for step.

Maevaris was pointing towards an empty part of the beach a little ways further from the gathered families. Cullen could hear Dorian laughing at something the woman said. The mage had removed his expensive black leather shoes and was carrying them in his hand as they walked over the soft sand of the beach. Cullen glanced down at his worn brown boots, once more feeling a strange disassociation with the two nobles walking along ahead of him.

Bear barked happily and pranced around Dorian. The mabari seemed to remember the mage and knew that Cullen was head over heels for the dark skinned man. The dog could sense that the Magister was a good person.

Cullen couldn’t help the smile as Dorian stopped for a moment, bending over to pick up a piece of stray driftwood from the sand and then tossing it further along the beach. The dog rushed after it excitedly, his wide paws kicking sand up in his wake.

Soon the two in front stopped at a spot they apparently felt was decent enough to rest at. Maevaris held her hand over her brow to block the sun as she looked back towards Cullen and the servant, Matteas. Dorian waved at them, hurrying them over. Eventually they joined the two. He set the picnic basket down and started to unfurl the large sun parasol, frowning as he fumbled with the latch.

“Let Matteas get that. Let’s get changed, it’s dreadfully warm.” Maevaris said as she took a small stack of clothes offered by her servant. The woman began a slow walk towards a set of tall changing tents clustered nearby.

Cullen glanced at her from the corner of his eye and continued to try opening the parasol. He grumbled softly for a moment before the thing popped open rather suddenly. Bear yelped in surprise and Cullen couldn’t help his own soft exclaim.

Dorian stood holding their swim wear in his hands, grinning in amusement at him as Matteas took the opened parasol from his hands. “C’mon, you stubborn oaf.”

The ex-Templar gave the mage a withering glance but followed along as he led towards the changing tents. Dorian handed him the pair of swim trunks he’d brought for him. “If you need anything I’ll be right in this one.” He said, pointing towards a tent just next to the one he was directing Cullen into.

The blonde nodded and took the small pair of shorts before holding open the dark blue canvas of the tent and stepping into the small darkened interior. There was a tall table near one side and a mirror attached to one of the supporting trusses of the tent. Cullen set the swim trunks to the side and toed off his boots, letting his feet dig into the soft, cool sand. He wondered at the feel of the tiny grains of sand as they tickled between his toes and along the sides of his feet. The few beaches he’d visited in the past had been rocky, the sand coarse and rough. Nothing like this wonderous white softness that cradled his feet.

He wiggled his toes once more before reaching up to pull his shirt off over his head, folding it neatly and placing it on the table top. His belt and pants came off easily and he set them next to the shirt. Cullen’s fingers played with the waistband of his underwear, unsure.

“Dorian?” He called loudly, hoping the man could hear him through the thick tent walls.

“Yes?”

“Do I... Do I wear my under... garments?” He grimaced at the awkwardness of his question.

There was a soft laugh from the mage in the tent next to his. “No, amatus.” Dorian sounded far too amused.

Cullen’s lower lip pouted out and he fiddled with the waistband of his underwear a little longer before slipping them down his legs and tucking them into the pocket of his folded pants. He felt a little awkward standing in the warm, humid air of the tent completely nude. His hands quickly grabbed the swim trunks and he shook them out.

They were... Small. He hummed thoughtfully as he held them against his waist. Shorter even than a school boys pair of short pants. His tongue clicked thoughtfully against the roof of his mouth as he tentatively stepped one leg in and then the next. The material was smooth and cool against his skin as he slowly pulled the trunks up. They were tight in the waist and thigh. Dorian was round in his backside, but even the material there was snug about Cullen’s form.

He picked at the cloth, frowning at himself in the mirror as he tried to pull the trunks _down_ a little on his thighs. But each time he tugged at it, the material on his waist slipped down along his hips, showing a little more hipbone than Cullen felt comfortable with in public. So he would tug them up again. Then back down. And up.

“Do they fit?” Dorian asked from the front of the tent.

“Ergh... Well...” Cullen was pulling on the leg opening of the trunks, trying to get them to widen a little where they tightly hugged his muscled thighs.

There was a bright flash of sunlight and he glanced up as Dorian slipped inside. The man’s bronze skin had a light sheen from where he had applied an oil of some sort and his sunglasses were perched neatly on the top of his head. His own sage green trunks were shorter even than Cullen’s, leaving very little to the imagination where they settled low on his hips and high on his upper thigh. He looked thoughtfully at Cullen, the blonde still pulling on the shorts.

“Stop pulling on them, stand up straight.” He said, stepping forward to place a warm palm against Cullen’s shoulder. He eyed the warrior’s body appreciatively. “They fit well. A little snug looking in the waist and crotch, but... You look...” The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. “Quite fine.”

“It’s tight in the thigh. And they’re a bit short.” Cullen stated back, shifting on the balls of his feet as he tried to unsuccessfully wiggle the trunks into a less clingy position.

Dorian stepped even closer, his fingers reaching to run along the bottom of the trunks. Cullen could feel the heat from the other, smell the faint herbal scent of the body oil the man had applied. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as grey eyes hungrily slid over his nearly nude form. A perfectly manicured black eyebrow twitched upwards as lust darkened grey eyes flickered up to his scarred lips.

“Well, let’s see if we can fix it, shall we?” Dorian’s fingers slid under the material, slipping up and tickling along Cullen’s thigh. The blonde’s breath caught in his throat as he once more licked at his lips in anticipation.

“Unless there’s a tailor nearby, I don’t quite know what can be done.” He whispered huskily.

Dorian hummed thoughtfully as he leaned into Cullen, his head tilting just slightly as he pressed their lips together warmly. Warm, soft fingers slid up over the swim trunks to the waist band where they tugged gently at a string on the underside of the band, untying it and slightly subsiding the snug fit at his waist.

Cullen pulled away from the other’s kiss. “Oh.” He huffed softly. “I didn’t see that.”

Dorian just grinned at him before once more capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. Those long fingers grazed over the hair that trailed down his abdomen and followed it under the waistband. A strong slick tongue pushed it’s way between his teeth and Cullen moaned softly as he grasped at Dorian’s hips.

The trunks were now decidedly even _tighter_ than they had been.

“What about-” Cullen’s question was cut off as Dorian bit his lower lip. He took the hint and shivered as the mage moved to kiss his neck. The other’s hands were pushing the trunks he’d just put on back down as the mage placed wet, sloppy kisses down his torso. The blonde gasped as he watched the man kneel down in front of him. Dorian pressed the flat of his tongue against Cullen’s hip, following along the sharp jut of the bone as his hands pulled the shorts down to his knees.

His fingers reached up and grasped at the mage’s shoulders, tightly gripping the smooth skin as he watched Dorian press soft kisses to his growing erection. There was a shout from outside followed by an explosion of childish laughter and Cullen swayed slightly where he stood when full lips slipped over, engulfing his cock fully.

He grit his teeth tightly, grinding them together as he watched the mage begin to languidly suck him off. Grey eyes locked with his own and Cullen’s breath stuttered as his hands grabbed at perfectly styled black locks. Dorian’s stylish sunglasses tumbled from his head to the sand, forgotten for the moment as the two watched each other, caught up in the moment. There was nothing else in the world but them inside the darkened tent.

Soft expletives fell from his lips as he bucked against the other’s mouth. Dorian’s eyes slid shut, his eyebrows drawn together as he took _all_ of Cullen into his mouth and throat. There was a soft groan that filled the stuffy humid air.

Dorian pulled away to take a breath, his hand continuing the work his mouth left unfinished. The man leaned forward, burying his face in the space where thigh met hip, his tongue laving at the sensitive area between Cullen’s legs.

“Fuck, Dorian. I’m gonna...” His fingers tightened in the man’s hair as he growled his warning.

The mage just chuckled and moved back to swallow him whole once more, head bobbing in quick tempo.

“Dorian, I’m serious...” Warm, tingling pleasure was building in his lower belly. “I can’t...” He could feel hot tendrils start winding through his limbs, his leg shaking with the threat of orgasm.

But the other didn’t stop, just kept his eyes locked with Cullen’s own as he _hummed_. The sound reverberated through every nerve, setting fire to his already frayed control. He hissed through his teeth as he tried to keep quiet, to keep those just beyond the thin tent walls from knowing what was happening just inside.

Nails raked gently down the side of his trembling thigh and the feeling was enough. His orgasm shot through him like fireworks, hot and explosive. He couldn’t help the loud moan that filled the tent as he bucked against Dorian’s face.

The mage took it all, his hands grasping at Cullen’s hips to keep from choking him. He kept his hands steadying the swaying warrior as he pulled away, lips glistening. He sat back on his heels, his face turned up so Cullen could watch as he swallowed it all.

“Mm. Delightful.” He said huskily as he reached up and wiped at the underside of his lip, as if he were brushing away a dusting of crumbs from a small tea pastry. Long fingers reached forward and tucked Cullen back into the swimming trunks. After the trunks were pulled back into place, he picked up his fallen sunglasses and dusted them off.

Cullen was busy taking deep breaths to steady himself. He thigh still wobbled slightly but it was slowly returning to a semblance of balance again. Dorian stood up and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his lips. As he pulled away, Cullen’s eye was drawn to a shimmer of cum on the corner of the man’s mouth. Unthinking, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the corner of his lover’s lips, lapping it up. It was salty, slightly bitter.

When he stepped back, he was met with wide grey eyes. Dorian’s breath came in short soft puffs as he looked at him. “I hope the water is cold.” The mage murmured with a smirk.

“I can-” Cullen started as the mage turned away from him to look in the mirror on the wall. Dorian was turning his head one way and the other, fixing his mussed hair and wiping at his mouth carefully. He placed his sunglasses back on his face and turned to smile at Cullen.

“No need, amatus. There’s plenty of time later.” With one more lusty glance over of Cullen’s body, the mage turned and left the tent. “Come along.” He called cheerily.

Gathering his clothing, he followed after the man, forgetting for the time that the shorts were still a little too clingy in the thigh. The sand outside the tent was much warmer than the sand inside had been. It burned along the bottoms of his feet and Cullen picked up his pace as he followed in Dorian’s wake back to where Maevaris was laying under the parasol.

“Well, aren’t you both just delectable.” She said, her shoulder’s shimmying. “Dorian was worried his swimming shorts wouldn’t be big enough for you.” Her eyes were looking over Cullen’s body appreciatively. “Glad to see that’s not the case.” She was wearing a black thin strapped one piece swimsuit, a white gauzy piece of cloth wrapped around her waist. Cullen noted that the woman was exceptionally slender. “Your dog has made friends with the children.” She said, lifting her chin towards a group of children playing in the water. Bear was running and jumping through the shallows with them, barking in joy as they splashed him and each other in the turquoise waters.

Dorian was settling onto the blanket next to Maevaris, his toned legs stretching out in front of him. He fell back to lay down, arms pillowing his head.

Cullen stood on the edge of the large blanket, keeping his feet off the hot sand. He stared at the gently lapping water. Children squealed happily in the distance, and Cullen smiled as he glanced over once more to see the mabari bounding about happily.

“Going in the water?” Dorian asked.

“I think I will.” Cullen set his jaw and stepped off the blanket towards the beckoning ocean.

“Do you know how to swim?” Maevaris called after him.

“Yes.”

“Don’t go past those buoys! The riptide is rather strong out there!” She cried, a touch of panic in her tone.

“Oh, Mae, he’s a grown man.” Cullen smiled as he heard Dorian chide the woman.

The sand grew firmer as he stepped closer to the water. His feet leaving perfect imprints in the dark, damp sand behind him. He was admiring one perfect impression when the water reached his toes, ticking against his skin warmly. A soft gasp escaped his lips and he danced back a step. He hadn’t expected the water to be warm. The ocean he’d always known and grown up with had been cold. Cold enough to leave you gasping for breath if you had the misfortune of falling into it.

Slowly he slid his foot forward towards the lapping waves. It splashed again against his foot, small swirling eddies curling around his ankle. Warm like a freshly drawn bath and just as inviting. His lips pulled back from his teeth in a grin and Cullen stepped further in, the sand sucking at the bottoms of his feet as he waded up to his shins. The sun glistened glaringly off the slowly rolling waves and Cullen took a deep breath in, reveling in the salty scent of the water.

This was much better than his previous ‘beach day trip’ experience.

Bear barked happily and Cullen turned quickly on his heel to look at the sopping wet dog as it rushed towards him through the water. He couldn’t help the loud, child-like laughter that exploded forth as he was toppled backwards into the water by the animal as it jumped on him. A wave rushed over him, rolling his body about before it pulled away. Cullen sat up, coughing and wiping the water from his face.

“Are you alright, amatus?” Dorian called from his spot under the parasol.

Cullen just waved his towards the two lounging Magisters before standing up from where he’d been toppled. The mabari was swimming out a ways further into the ocean, only it’s head peeking above the water.

“Bear!” Cullen cried in concern as he quickly stepped deeper into the water after the dog. At his call the animal turned back, his short nose snorting and snuffling loudly as he paddled back to shore. The dog swam past him and crawled out of the water, tongue lolling from it’s mouth as the animal shook, violently flinging water in all directions.

The mabari gave him a glance and then trotted over to the blanket that Dorian and Maevaris laid upon. Cullen grinned wickedly as the dog shook again, sprinkling the shouting two mages with salty ocean water.

“Are you not going to swim?” He called over to the two when they finally got the dog to settle on the other side of the blanket.

“In a bit.” Dorian called back, falling back once more.

Maevaris looked at Dorian and then at Cullen before she stood up, long slender limbs unfurling. She tossed her gauzy white coverup onto Dorian and started her way towards the water.

Cullen took a few steps back as she approached, his lips quirked in a teasing smirk. The ocean lapped at the backs of his thighs. It became cooler as he stepped into the deeper waters. Soon the water began to slip up around his waist, his hands floating lazily on the surface. His eyes were locked with the blonde mage, watching as she very cautiously stepped into the warmer shallows.

“I’m afraid I don’t know how to swim.” She said delicately towards him, even as her long slender feet stepped closer to him.

“I’ll keep you safe.” He called flirtatiously.

“Oh!” Maevaris giggled, her cheeks turning a soft pink. Cullen waited where he was, enjoying the feel of the cool sand slipping between his toes and the tide tugging gently at his body. She got to her knees in the water and paused, clearly uncertain if she wanted to wander any further in.

“Come on.” Cullen held his out towards her. “I promise not to let you go.”

But she remained where she was, her arms wrapped about her flat, thin chest protectively. She was chewing at her lower lip, so similar to Dorian’s own nervous tick. He smiled softly, taking a large step towards her, his hand still reaching out.

His eyes were drawn to movement behind the tall woman. Dorian was tiptoeing up behind her. His finger came to his lips in a ‘shushing’ manner when he noticed Cullen saw him. Brown eyes looked back at the nervous blonde mage’s face.

“Come on. A couple more steps. It’s nice and cool.” He crooned.

She fidgeted a bit and was just about to take another slow step forward when Dorian’s arms wrapped tight around her waist, lifting her from her feet and rushing with her further into the depths.

Maevaris _screamed_. Dorian and Cullen laughed loudly. Suddenly the copper skinned man tripped, falling face first with his arm load of Magister into the water.

Cullen gasped and pushed his way forward through the water to help them. Maevaris came to the surface quickly, her arms flailing about in the water. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

Dorian slowly slid up out of the water, grinning at the wide eyed blonde woman.

“You’re a beast!” She cried as her hands pushed her sopping hair back from her face. “Save me, Templar! I have been assaulted!” She whimpered and grabbed at Cullen’s arm. Surprisingly strong, she pulled him against her side. Cullen couldn’t help his laughter.

Dorian was stalking towards them, his grey eyes latched firmly on the woman.

“You stay away! Don’t come near me - ah!” She shouted as Dorian grabbed her again, lifting her from the water to toss her a short distance away.

The man was chortling in satisfaction as the woman came back to the surface, once more sputtering and pushing her hair back. Cullen reached and grabbed Dorian’s slim waist, satisfied by the shocked squawk as he threw the mage into deeper water. Long bronze limbs splayed akimbo as his hit the water and Maevaris crowed in amusement.

Cullen turned and was approaching her to ask if she was alright when strong hands grabbed his shoulders and _pushed_ him down into the water.

They played amongst the rolling waves. Forgetful of all the horrors of the world for just a while.

Maevaris was clinging to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms about his neck. Dorian was floating on his back nearby. All three were puffing softly as they caught their breath.

“You’re looking a little pink. We should probably have put some sun cream on him, Dorian.” Maevaris said as she examined his flushed cheeks and shoulders.

Dorian lifted himself from his relaxed floating position to stand in the chest high water. “Hm. I didn’t even think about that.” He muttered.

“Of course not. You bronze idol. We fairer creatures must take care with our features.” She replied haughtily. “Well. I’m a bit peckish. Shall we have lunch?” She asked, unraveling herself from him.

“That sounds lovely, my dear.” Dorian said, his hands touching Cullen’s pink flushed shoulder.

“I’ll get it set up.” She said as she waded back to shore.

Cullen sighed and looked back at his lover as the man slid in close, pressing a soft kiss against his sun warmed shoulder. The mage slipped his arms around Cullen’s neck, assuming the place Maevaris had just vacated. Strong legs wrapped about his waist, and Cullen let his hands come to rest just under the other man’s thighs.

“I think she likes you.” Dorian drawled out. His smile was soft and tender.

“She seems a decent sort.” Cullen softly replied.

“Well, she is part of the Lucerni.” He whispered.

Cullen glanced over back at the beach as the young servant returned to the sitting area to set up the lunch they were to eat. “Dorian... I, um... I’m not very comfortable with... your slaves.” He finally admitted, his lips pinching as he watched the young man uncork a green bottle of wine and pour the straw colored liquid into three cups.

“I don’t have any slaves, amatus.” Dorian said, pulling closer to press a soft kiss to Cullen’s chin.

“Then... the two...”

“They’re servants, love. I pay them.” He said, pressing another soft kiss to the edge of Cullen’s mouth.

“Ellia... she seemed... Scared.”

“Ah, yes. She’s new. My mother purchased her for me as a gift a few months ago. Honestly I don’t know where she procured her, or what her life was before. But she is no longer a slave. I annulled that contract and offered her a job.” Dorian’s fingers were running over the back of Cullen’s neck, brushing through the overgrown hair.

“And Lucan?”

“He was my father’s servant. Been with the family as long as I can remember. Those are the only two I have in my employ. If you’re wondering.” He followed Cullen’s gaze to the young man now walking back towards the parked carriages. “Ah. I’m working on her, don’t fret. She’s a reasonable sort. She’ll come to the right conclusion soon enough.”

Maevaris was waving them over. She’d wrapped her delicate gauzy cover over her waist once more, a large brimmed hat from somewhere resting on her head.

“Shall we?” Dorian asked, pressing one more soft kiss to Cullen’s lips. They waded out of the water and back to the blanket where the three ate a rather delightful lunch.

The carriage moved swiftly along the road. Greenery flashed by along with pinks and purples. Cullen watched out the window with a soft smile as he thought of the day’s events. A wonderful day. One he would never forget and always think fondly of.

“How was the beach, dearest?” Maevaris asked from her seat across from him.

He looked over at her. Dorian was snoozing next to him, leaned against Cullen’s side with his head resting on his shoulder.

“It was quite wonderful. I’m glad you suggested it.” He answered softly. They rode along for a little longer in silence. He liked the woman. Felt she was trustworthy especially since Dorian was so absolutely fond of her. “If you’d like... I will answer your questions about Templars.” He offered, once more staring at the passing foliage.

The woman’s dark eyes widened and her lips parted with surprise. “Wonderful.” She said breathily. “Perhaps we could have tea sometime.” She suggested.

He nodded towards her in agreement. Dorian’s fingers wrapped around his own squeezed gently.

Tevinter wasn’t so awful.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't forget the dog, don't worry.


End file.
